Ice Cream
by siirasan
Summary: ChanHun Naena lagi, btw kalo pernah nemu versi KyuMin itu gue punyak. dan ini remake nya, jadi kalo bahsanya amburadul maafkan, jaman buluk dulu ini


**Author : Siira137**

 **Character : Oh** **Sehun** **as himself**

 **Park Chan** **yeol** **as himself**

 **Some support cast**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Comedy, Romance, oneshoot**

 **Warning : FULL NC, Gaje, abal, typo(s), diharapkan menjauh untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI.** **Epep ini jauh dari kata sempurna dikarenakan ide yang berasal dari arus pendek penulis. Disertari dengan typo(s) yang setia menemani epep ini diakibatkan oleh kelalaian penulis dan kemalasan penulis dalam mengedit. #digampar**

 **Desclaimer : Chanyeol milik Sehun dan Sehun milik** **ayang saya** **#dirajam. Baik, Chan** **Hun** **belong to each other #SME protes #ga peduli.** **EXO** **and SNSD belong to theirself, their parents and GOD.**

 **Summary : Sehun yang sangat mencintai** _ **Ice Cream**_ **harus merelakan dirinya didera sensasi dingin yang membeku di dalam dirinya yang tengah membara panas.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS! Tapi untuk komen dan masukkan yang positif aku terima dengan tangan terbuka ^^/**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ice Cream**_

 _ **.**_

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang berdua saja di dorm karena _member_ lain sedang ada jadwal masing-masing. Mereka sedang menonton kaset film Poseidon-film jadul- yang dibintangi Siwon ditemani semangkuk besar _Ice Cream_ vanilla kesukaan Sehun. Sebenarnya sih, hanya Sehun saja yang menonton sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia sibuk memeluk Sehun yang duduk dipangkuannya sambil memainkan rambut Hunnienya.

Sesaat, Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk bangun karena ia ingin ke toilet, sedangkan Sehun masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, memangsa _Ice Cream_ itu sendiri. Hingga Chanyeol kembali dari toilet dan menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. Sehun yang sedang serius menonton sambil menyendokkan es krim pun terkejut dan secara tak sengaja, es krim yang ia sedokkan terbang ke arah Chanyeol dan dengan secara sangat kebetulan sekali dan secara ajaibnya. es krim itu tepat mengenai selangkangan Chanyeol. Di dekat junior milikknya.

"Uhhh…." Erang Chanyeol tertahan yang merasakan dinginnya es krim yang mengenai selangkangannya.

"YA AMPUN! Chan! Maafkan aku!" Sehun yang terkejut dengan sigap mengambil lap di dapur, kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu dan mulai membersihkan celana Chanyeol yang terkena _ice cream_ tadi. Karena Chanyeol berdiri, terpaksa Sehun berjongkok untuk membersihkan noda es krim, sehingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan selangkangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat aksi Sehun hanya diam tak bergerak. Berusaha menahan hasrat yang menggebu melihat Sehun berjongkok di depan selangkangannya. Membayangkan bibir tipis Sehun mengulum dan memanjakan juniornya.

Sehun masih membersihkan noda es krim di celana Chanyeol hingga ia melihat sesuatu di balik celana Chanyeol mulai menonjol. Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika sadar bahwa junior Chanyeol sedang menegang. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeolnya sedang menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu dan wajah mesum yang setia menemani seringaiannya dan mulai mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan melumat bibir tipis Sehun.

"Mmhhhhhh~~~" Sehun mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya yang panas dan ganas untuk menghirup oksigen.

Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Sehun, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka, namun perhatiannya tertuju pada mangkuk es krim yang sempat jatuh tadi dan di taruh kembali di atas meja ruang tamu ketika Sehun saat mengambil lap. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil di tengah ciumannya. Sedangkan Sehun yang merangkulkan tangan di leher Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata sambil menikmati ciumannya tak melihat arah pandangan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Chanyeol membawanya ke kamar untuk melakukan aktivitas _u_ - _know_ - _what_ - _I_ - _mean_.

.

.

.

"Chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun berteriak kencang melihat hal gila yang sedang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum…oh… maksudnya menyeringai kecil.

Chanyeol yang tadi membaringkan Sehun di atas tempat tidurnya, melepas sabuk yang ia kenakan, menahan kedua tangan Sehun di atas kepalanya dan mengikat kedua tangan Sehun menjadi satu, lalu ujung pejanggal sabuk diikat dengan sabuk Sehun yang Chanyeol lepas paksa dan mengikat ujung tali pada kaki meja di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Sehingga tangan Sehun tidak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana.

Kaki Chanyeol yang menahan kaki Sehun sedaritadi agar tidak lepas saat memberontak digantikan oleh tangan kanan Chanyeol dan memegang kedua pergelangan kakinya. Tangan kiri Chanyeol menjulur ke bawah kolong tempat tidur dan menarik sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang lebar dan hanya memiliki tinggi kurang dari sepuluh _centimeter_.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak tersebut. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Sehun yang minta dilepaskan. Sebuah tali berwarna hitam menjulur panjang. Lalu Chanyeol memandang mata _Sehun_ nya, sedangkan Sehun bergidik. Ada firasat tak enak.

Chanyeol lalu mengikat kaki Sehun menjadi satu. Sehun terus meronta sebisanya. Tidak, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol dan ia tidak mau itu! _Help Juseyoooo_! _Rescue to the first!_

"Chaaan! Ku mohon! Lepaskan aku!" bukannya menuruti Sehun, Chanyeol malah turun dari tempat tidur lalu melenggang keluar kamar dengan gaya khasnya. Menyeringai memandang mangsanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu.

 **BLAM**

"PARK CHANYEOOOL!" terdengar teriakan setingkat 7 oktaf, cempreng dan memekakkan telinga dari balik kamar itu.

Sementara Sehun diikat, Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja tadi dan mengambil mangkuk es krim itu. Melihat keadaan es krim yang sudah mencair , ia mendesah kesal. 'sial'-batinnya. Sedangkan teriakan dari kamar masih saja terdengar.

Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan melihat isinya. Tak ada es krim lagi. Kembali ia berdecak kesal. Apa yang bisa digunakan? Sesaat kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada _freezer_ dan seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka _freezer_ dan tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat bongkahan es batu berbentuk _cube_ sebesar gantungan kunci milik Kyungsoo. Chanyeol lalu mengambil mangkok dari rak piring, dan menaruh bongkahan es batu itu di mangkok tersebut, tak lupa menutup pintu _freezer_ dan berjalan kembali ke kamar nya dan _litte chicken_ nya. Sekilas, pandangannya tertuju pada layar TV yang masih menyala menayangkan tentang SPA, lalu mengambil remote dan mematikan acara TV itu. Suara itu akan mengganggu Chanyeol menikmati desahan Sehun.

Chanyeol langsung melesat menuju kamar mereka dan membuka pintu. Chanyeol melihat Sehun yang terikat pasrah dan hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam super imut-d mata Chanyeol- miliknya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil dan berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu duduk di samping ranjang.

"Tidak protes lagi sayang?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi tirus Sehun dan meletakkan mangkok itu di atas meja di samping kasurnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh kecil melihat aksi kekanakan Sehun yang selalu memerangkap hatinya.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Sehun sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya. Bersiap menerima perlakuan Chanyeol. Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, tak ada gunanya Sehun melawan, lebih baik ia mengikuti keinginan kekasih jahilnya ini.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Sehun tak merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang tebal dan super basah melumat bibirnya. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut.

"Chan? kenapa?" yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pelan kening Sehun. Sehun kaget karena tak biasanya kekasihnya bersikap lembut jika mereka mulai bercinta.

" _Ngga_ … aku memang tak salah memilikimu. Paras dirimu baik luar ataupun dalam sangat cantik, indah dan bersinar di mataku" Sehun merona hebat, menatap mata Chanyeol mencari kebohongan di sana. Namun hanya keseriusan dan ketulusan yang ia temukan. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga.. Chan- _ah_. Kamu juga yang terindah yang pernah kutemui dan kumilikki" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan melumat bibir tipis merekah Sehun lembut. Sehun menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Perlahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang membuat serigala dalam diri Chanyeol merongrong keras.

"Mhhhhaahhhh~~ Chaaan~~" desahan Sehun terdengar seketika, membuat penis Chanyeol menegang. Desahan erotis yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali. Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka, lalu naik ke atas kasur. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke kaki Sehun dan berusaha melepas ikatan tali pada kaki Sehun. Sedangkan bibirnya kembali bekerja di atas bibir Sehun.

Setelah tali pada kaki Sehun berhasil dilepas, tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, kedua tangannya menggenggam masing-masing satu kaki Sehun, membukanya berlawanan arah lalu menjatuhkan badannya di atas badan Sehun

Lidah Chanyeol kemudian bermain-main leher putih Sehun, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos Sehun dan memainkan _nipple_ yang menegang itu. _Foreplay_ yang terkadang mereka lakukan sebelum ke tahap bercinta selanjutnya. Sehun terus mendesah saat lidah Chanyeol menjilat dan ketika Chanyeol menghisap ceruk leher Sehun. Sehun mengerang ketika gigi Chanyeol menggigit kecil ceruk lehernya dan tangannya memelintir serta mencubit kecil _nipple_ Sehun.

"Ahhhhh~~~ ohhh~~~ Chanhh~~~" Sehun terus mendesah dan mengerang. Membuat junior Chanyeol semakin menegang dan semakin merasa sesak di dalam sana. Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kaos Sehun hingga diperbatasan ketiak Sehun dan mulai memanjakkan _nipple_ Sehun dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Chanyeol merayap ke bawah tubuh Sehun, mulai membuka retsleting celananya dan celana Sehun, Chanyeol memelorotkan celananya sendiri sehingga junior Chanyeol menyembul. Tegang, dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. Tangan kiri Chanyeol masuk ke dalam celana dalam Sehun dan mengeluarkan junior Sehun yang juga sudah menegang dan juga mengeluarkan pre-cum. Sehun semakin keras mendesah ketika Chanyeol merendahkan badannya dan menempelkan junior mereka berdua lalu mengocoknya bersamaan.

"Ahh! Ohh! Chanhhh!~~~" Chanyeol terus mengocok junior Sehun dengan tempo berbeda, terkadang cepat lalu tiba-tiba menjadi lambat. Membuat Sehun belingsatan merasa nikmat yang menyiksa. Chanyeol kembali mencium Sehun dengan ganas sambil terus memainkan junior mereka.

Chanyeol menghentikan permainan tangannya dan melepas ciumannya. Lalu menarik ke atas celana dan CD Sehun untuk melepaskannya. Sedangkan celana Chanyeol hanya dipelorotkan sebatas lutut. Sehun masih ter engah-engah tak menyadari Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Hunnie~~~" Chanyeol berbisik mesra.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau akan melakukan apapun untukku kan?" Sehun kembali mengangguk dengan mata yang masih terpejam dan nafas yang masih tersenggal. Menghasilkan senyum lebar pada wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke meja dekat kasurnya dan mengambil mangkok berisi es batu yang sudah sedikit mencair dan meletakkan mangkok itu di atas perut Sehun. Sehun terkejut karena tiba-tiba perutnya merasa dingin dan ada sesuatu yang menindihnya. Dengan susah payah, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya serta mangkok plastik di atas perutnya.

"Apa isi mangkok itu Chan?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tenanglah, kau akan sangat menikmati ini" kemudian Chanyeol menekuk kaki kiri Sehun dan mengangkatnya lalu menaruhnya di atas bahu kanan Chan.

"Ahhhh! Ohh! Chaanyeol!" Sehun menjerit seketika saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus ke dalam lubangnya dan merenggangkannya. Jeritan Sehun perlahan berubah menjadi erangan lalu menjadi desahan.

Menikmati tiap-tiap sodokkan-sodokkan kecil dari jari-jari Chanyeol pada dindingnya. Tepat ketika Chanyeol menusuk _g-spot_ milik Sehun, Sehun terlonjak kaget, dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, hingga mangkok yang ada di atas perutnya jatuh berserta isinya, es batu dan air dingin seketika mengenai perut Sehun dan turun mengalir ke bawah. Sehun mengerang mendapati sensasi dingin pada perutnya, namun kehangatan pada lubangnya. Tapi Sehun tak sampai berpikir untuk apa sebenarnya es batu itu.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya pada junior Sehun yang sejak tadi terabaikan dan mulai melahap junior Sehun sambil terus-menerus menekan-nekan _g-spot_ Sehun.

"Ngahhhh! Ahhh~~ Chan~~ ahhh~" Sehun tak henti-hentinya menjerit. Sedangkan Chanyeol mempercepat kerja lidah dan mulutnya pada junior Sehun. Menjilat, menggigit, menghisap. Memaju-mundurkan kepalanya.

Memelintirkan lidahnya apa lubang di ujung junior Sehun yang terus mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. Lalu kembali mengulum junior Sehun. Membuat Sehun kelojotan dan mengeluarkan benih nya di dalam mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tiga nyarinya dan mencium Sehun. Membagi cairan putih kental itu dengan sang pemilik. Sehun membalas dan ikut menelan cairan miliknya.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil es batu yang ada di kasur, mengarahkan jarinya ke lubang Sehun, membukanya dan memasukkan es batu itu.

"Ahh! Chanu! Ap… AKHHHH!" Sehun menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat Chan memasukkan juniornya yang super dan menekan es batu itu untuk masuk ke dalam lubang Sehun lebih dalam. Sehun terus menjerit, merasakan _lubang_ nya mendapat sensasi baru seperti itu. Panas dan dingin yang bergantian mendera lubangnya. Chanyeol pun tak kalah menikmati sensasi yang mendera dirinya. _Lubang_ Sehun tetap saja sempit, di tambah es batu yang menegnai ujung kepala juniornya.

 **SLEB**

Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Sehun walau tak semua dikarenakan lubang Sehun yang sempit, es batu dalam lubang Sehun dan ukuran super junior Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Sehun perlahan beradaptasi pada ukuran masing-masing. Sesaat, Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya pertanda ia siap.

Chanyeol kemudian menggenjot perlahan. Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mengelijang saat sensasi itu mendera mereka. Panas dan dingin yang sangat berlawanan membuat memberikan sensasi teramat baru bagi mereka. Kemudian Chanh kembali mengambil es batu yang mulai mengecil karena telah mencair, lalu menarik keluar ujung lubang Sehun sambil terus menggenjot Sehun, dan memaksa es batu itu masuk dengan menekan-nekan menggunakan jarinya.

"Ahhhh! Chaaaan! Ding…akkkhhh!" Chanyeol menggenjot ganas Sehun. Sehun hanya menjerit dan mengerang. Es batu itu membuat lubang nya terasa kaku kemudian melemas saat panas dari junior Chan mengesek es batu itu. Perlahan es batu itu mencair di dalam lubangSehun. Dan genjotan itu perlahan berubah.

 **SKRET**

 **BLEST**

 **SKRET**

 **BLEST**

Lubang Sehun kesat akibat air di dalam lubangnya yang membuat Sehun terus-menerus menggerakkan otot lubang-nya secara tak sadar.

"Akkhhh! Chaaaaan! A-aku datangg!" Chanyeol mengerti lalu mengocok cepat junior Sehun.

 **CROT**

Dan cairan putih kental Sehun kembali keluar. Ia orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol belum sama sekali mencapai klimaksnya. Chanyeol terus menggenjot Sehun dengan keras dan semakin menekan juniornya ke dalam lubang Sehun.

Sehun berusaha mencengkram seprai dan menekan tubuhnya ke bawah. Menggerakkan otot-otot lubangnya lebih keras sehingga menekan junior Chanyeol di dalam sana. Membuat gigi Chanyeol gemeletuk menahan sensasi yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Paha atas Chanyeol dan paha belakang Sehun saling menggeplak akibat Chanyeol terlalu dalam menggenjot Sehun. Hingga Sehun merasakan junior Chanyeol berkedut keras. Sehun semakin keras menekan otot lubangnya, dan terus menikmati junior Chan yang terus menekan prostatnya.

 **CROT**

Chanyeol mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam lubang Sehun. Mereka berhenti sebentar dan masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Beberapa saat hanya nafas mereka yang menderu terdengar.

Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membaliknya sehingga Sehun sekarang berada dalam menungging. Memperlihatkan lubang surga yang memerah minta diperhatikan. Lalu Chanyeol yang merasa diundang kembali menggenjotnya ganas. Mengambil sisa-sisa es batu dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

Kembali memainkan cinta panas-dingin yang baru saja mereka mulai.

 **F to the IN**

 **FIN**

Aku ngga akan banyak bicara (baca:ngetik) di sini, silahkan dinikmati saja ^^

Brrrr, jangan ikutan ngerasa dingin yaa~~ XD

Dan beritahu perasaan kalian setelah membaca ini nee~~

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya ^^


End file.
